Home
I got the suggestion to have a separate category for character names. I have such a terrible time with names myself that I always remember them by their relationships rather then names, so it never occurred to me... duh! I have replaced "Main Character" with just "Characters," but don't worry I still have the main characters listed at the top. *I also want to thank Hussey274‎ for contributing the Chinese names for some of the characters. I am really bad with such things and am very grateful for your help! *I am just making the wikia according to what I think works, but I'm only one person... I welcome other's input as I want it to work for more then just me. If you have any contributions(and don't know how to add it), suggestions, or errors then please feel free to tell me on my wall at Sithkazar. You can also post a comment at the bottom of any given page or even a post in the forum(link in top menu). I might not be able to make everyone happy, but I will try my best... and I know there has got to be a lot of spelling/grammar errors that I have yet to catch. ---- Index Art Gallery People and Groups *Characters *Major Organizations *Powerful Families *Commoner Families :Places and Events *Timeline *Eras *Locations * St. Ancestral Mountain Range :Items and Creatures *Artifacts *Equipment *Alchemy *Demon Beasts :Training and Power *Rankings *Cultivation *Techniques *Inscription Patterns Welcome to the Tales of Demons and Gods Wikia This is a wiki for the Chinese light novel Tales of Demons and Gods (妖神记) by Mad Snail (发飙的蜗牛). The English translations are being done by Thyaeria Translations. The manhua cleaning, redrawing, and typesetting are being done by Falcon92 with translations by Thyaeria. The manhua translations are not currently being worked on. Rules *The information on this site is from the translated chapters and will be updated as new chapters are released. If you have not read up to the currently available translated chapter, then this site will contain spoilers. *This wiki does not host the translated chapters. Please support the translator by visiting their page! *Even if you have read ahead, do not add information from untranslated chapters. This wiki will only contain spoilers up to the last translated chapter. *Although the manhua is only translated up to chapter 7, images from the later chapters can be found on here. These images will be hidden until clicked on and will not go beyond events that have already been translated in the novel. *You are welcome to add to the wiki, but please remember to cite where the new information came from. *All new pages should be included in the category "Index." *I am using the heading "Alternative Life" to list things that happened in the previous timeline. *Images are from the manhua adaption and could differ from the descriptions in the light novel. If there is a conflict with the manhua it should be clearly noted (Example: Xiao Ning Er's hair). The light novels "facts" will be considered to have more weight then the manhua. *If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to contact me by leaving a message on my wikia user account: Sithkazar Synopsis from Thyaeria's Website "Nie Li, the strongest Demon Spiritualist in his past life standing at the pinnacle of the martial world however, he lost his life during the battle with Sage Emperor and the six deity ranked beast, his soul was then reborn back in time back to when he is still 13. Although he’s the weakest in his class with the lowest talent at only Red soul realm, but with the aid of the vast knowledge which he accumulated from his previous life, he trained faster then anyone. Trying to protect the city which in the coming future was being assaulted by beast and ended up being destroyed as well as protecting his lover, friends and family who died by the beast assault. And to destroy the Sacred family whom abandon their duty and betrayed city in his past life."